


Too Long to Wait: A series of Yule drabbles

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [42]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of Frodo, Aragorn, and Ellohir celebrating Yule through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: A series of Yule drabbles

Drabble 1: Yule before Ellohir's birth

"Aragorn," Frodo whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Um."

"The baby's kicking." The fluttering in his belly evoked a fierce protective urge in him that hurt his heart but in a good way.

"Impossible." Aragorn turned to face Frodo, now fully awake. "You're not far enough along. More likely you ate too much at the Yule feast."

Frodo rubbed his belly, which had rounded seemingly in one day. It came again, the fluttering. Frodo grabbed Aragorn's wrist and pulled it to his belly. "Feel."

Aragorn's hand splayed over Frodo's belly, warm and comforting.

It happened again, and Aragorn's hand tensed with delight.

 

Drabble 2: Ellohir's first Yule

Frodo cradled Ellohir, soothing his whimpering by rocking him and whispering in his pointed ear. "Hush, my dear Ellohir. There is no reason to fret. Tonight is a very special night, full of beauty and light."

He sighed, remembering many years ago, around the Yule time, when the fellowship had set off from Rivendell into the cold barren wilderness of Hollin.

Snowflakes fluttered past the window, and Frodo stood in front of the window, mesmerized.

"Look, Ellohir." Frodo nudged him to look out the window. "Look at the snow."

Ellohir's crying ceased, and his dear, blue eyes widened with wonder.

 

Drabble 3: Ellohir, age 1 1/2

Aragorn looked pensive. "Where shall we put our Yule tree this year?"

Frodo sat under the covers, propped up by pillows against the headboard. His back had ached all day. Ellohir was asleep beside him, sucking two fingers, looking cherubic in sleep. Outside, a wicked wind off of Mount Mindolluin rattled the windows.

"What is wrong with where we had it last year?" Frodo asked, gesturing to the back corner.

Aragorn looked grave. "Ellohir is walking now. He might choke on an ornament."

Frodo frowned, stroking the faunt's soft cheek. "So let us place them above his height."

"Excellent idea."

Drabble 4: Ellohir, age 2 1/2

A bundle of squirming boy bounced on the bed in between Frodo and Aragorn, tugging at the blanket. "Wake up wake up wake up!"

"Ellohir," Frodo groaned, pulling a pillow over his head. "The sun has not yet begun to rise."

"But there are presents under the Yule tree!"

Aragorn groaned and shifted under the covers.

Ellohir plopped himself in the space between Frodo and Aragorn with a plaintive sigh. Frodo had just slipped into a doze when Ellohir asked, "When will you wake up?"

"Shhh." Frodo gathered Ellohir to him, kissing his head. "Let us wait for the sun."

Drabble 5: Ellohir, age 3 1/2

Frodo picked up a box with a lopsided bow. The ribbon looked as if it had been tied several times.

"Oh, my, I can't wait to see what this is." Frodo shook the box and something rattled.

Ellohir stomped his feet with excitement, giggling. "Open it, open it!"

Frodo pulled at the ribbon and opened the box. He gasped with delight. Nestled in shredded paper lay a hardened clay brooch with a mushroom painted on it.

Ellohir hugged himself, beaming with pride. "I made it myself. Mushrooms are for hobbits!"

Frodo hugged Ellohir, tears of joy welling in his eyes.

Drabble 6: Ellohir, age 4 1/2

"What is the matter?" Aragorn asked Ellohir. "Why do you not play with your new toys?"

Ellohir's blue eyes filled with tears. "Frodo."

Aragorn hugged him. "Fear not. He will get well again." His heart sank. Yule morning was simply not the same without Frodo's bright face and laughter. Instead he lay in bed, twisting and turning with fever.

"Can I see him?"

"No, Ellohir. It might be catching. He would not want you to fall ill – especially on Yule. Instead he wants to hear your merry laughter."

So Ellohir played and laughed, and despite a feverish dream, Frodo smiled.

Drabble 7: Ellohir, age 5 1/2

Aragorn cursed, holding his thumb, dropping the hammer.

"Are you all right?" Frodo asked. Brightly painted wood in various shapes surrounded them. Mouse the kitten batted at a nail, sending it skittering into a corner.

Aragorn nodded. "We'll not have this rocking horse finished by Yule morn at this rate."

Frodo giggled, picking up a curved piece of wood. "It is rather hopeless, isn't it?"

"I should have asked Relborn the guard. He is far more skilled in these matters than I."

"Shall I wake him?"

Aragorn gave him a stern glance. "I am not King for naught, Frodo Baggins."

 

Drabble 8: Ellohir, age 6 1/2

"May we see the Shire today?" Ellohir asked. "I miss Sam!"

Frodo's heart leaped. He rarely asked to peer into the Palantir, although Aragorn would never deny him.

Frodo and Ellohir followed Aragorn up the many steps to the tower. Frodo's heart ached for Yule in the Shire.

No longer was the black orb a thing of evil now that Aragorn used it with kind and just heart. The family peered into its depths, breath withheld, until a vision came of Sam and Rosie, surrounded by children, standing before Bag End's open door listening to rosy-cheeked hobbit children singing carols.


End file.
